


"Was ist nur mit dir passiert?"

by YinYangFreak



Category: Metal Fight Beyblade | Beyblade: Metal Fusion
Genre: Bey Fight, Bey Kampf, Fang Leone, Freundschaft, Friendship, Kyoya VS Ryuga, L'Drago, Let it Rip, M/M, Rock Leone, RyuKyo, Ryuga x Kyoya, beyblade - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:59:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7932073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YinYangFreak/pseuds/YinYangFreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyoya Tategami hatte sich verändert. Seit dem er den Kontakt zu seinen fürheren Freunden abgebrochen hat und nun in der Firma seines Vaters arbeitete, hat sich der Blader nahzu vollkommen geändert. Doch die Vergangenheit und alte Bekannte holen ihn wieder ein und testen, ob Kyoya auch seine grundlegene Einstellung verloren hat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Was ist nur mit dir passiert?"

\+ Kyoya POV +

„So und nun noch die Krawatte.“ Sage ich und binde sie mir vorsichtig um den Hals. Danach nehme ich eine schwarze Haarspange und stecke mir elegant den Pony weg.  
„Perfekt.“ Grinse ich mein Spiegelbild an und betrachte mich im Spiegel. Der schwarze Anzug passt perfekt, das weiße Hemd ist sauber und auch die schwarze Krawatte ist frisch gebügelt. Alles passt perfekt zusammen. Grinsend drehe ich mich um und schaue mich noch mal im Zimmer um, ob ich auch ja nichts vergessen habe.   
Plötzlich lässt mich ein Klingeln aufschrecken und mit schnellen Schritten gelange ich zu meinem Handy.  
„Kyoya Tategami.“ Sage ich ruhig. „Hallo Kyoya.“ Sagt die Stimme meines Vaters und lässt mich innerlich aufseufzen.  
„Bist du schon fertig?“ „Ja Vater.“ „Gut. Denk daran dieser Termin ist heute sehr wichtig. Ich verlasse mich auf dich. Eigentlich hätte ich ihn ja wahrgenommen, aber du weißt ja das dies momentan nicht möglich ist. Also ich hoffe du bist gut vorbereitet!“ „Ja Vater. Ich bin gut vorbereite, es wird schon gut gehen.“ Murmel ich leicht gereizt. „Mach alles so wie wir es besprochen habe, verstanden?!“ sagt er mit etwas Nachdruck. „Verstanden.“ „Gut. Bis Bald.“ „Bis Bald.“ Antworte ich und lege auf.   
Das Handy stecke ich in meine Tasche, schnell nehme ich meinen Aktenkoffer und meine Brille, welche ich sofort aufsetze. 

„So nun muss ich aber los.“ Murmel ich, nachdem ich auf die Uhr geschaut habe.  
Mit schnellen Schritten verlasse ich meine Wohnung, gehe nach draußen und rufe das nächste beste Taxi.  
Zum Glück dauert die Fahrt nicht lange und hat keinerlei Unterbrechungen.   
„Guten Tag Herr Tategami.“ Werde ich von meinem Geschäftspartner begrüßt. „Guten Tag Herr Ibaku. Ich hoffe wir können heute ein gutes Geschäft schließen.“ Lächele ich. „Das hoffe ich doch auch. Lassen sie uns rein gehen.“ Antwortet er und lässt mich mit einer Handbewegung verstehen dass ich vorgehen soll.  
Langsam und zuversichtlich schreite ich in das große Gebäude.

*Zwei Stunden später*

„Freut mich dass wir Geschäfte machen konnten, Herr Tategami.“ „Mich ebenso.“ „Da hat ihr Vater ja wirklich einen guten Nachfolger. Ich freue mich auf weiter Geschäfte mit ihnen. Man sieht sich.“ „Ja danke. Auf Wiedersehen.“ Sage ich und verlasse zufrieden das Gebäude. Alles verlief nach Plan.  
Sofort hole ich mein Handy heraus und lasse Vater wissen das alles gut gegangen ist. Er sollte langsam etwas mehr Vertrauen in mich haben.  
Eingehend betrachte ich die Straße. Sollte ich schon heimgehen? Ich habe nichts mehr zu tun, also warum heimgehen?! Es war schon so lange her das ich mal wieder weg war. In der Gegend ist ein gutes Cafe, welches ich früher immer mit meinen Freunden besucht hatte. Vielleicht sollte ich dort mal wieder hingehen. Ja. Ja ich denke das ist eine gute Idee.  
Also mache ich mich auf dem Weg zum besagten Cafe. „Blade Cafe~ Für Leute die einfach anders sind.“ Lese ich den geschwungenen Schriftzug des Cafes. Wie lange war ich jetzt schon nicht mehr hier? 2 Jahre? Oder doch noch länger? Ich weiß es nicht.  
Vorsichtig betrete ich das Cafe und schaue mich um. Seit ich das letzte Mal hier war hat sich nicht viel verändert. Es lief immer noch dieselbe, gute Musik, die Ausstattung war immer noch die selbe und die gesamte Atmosphäre scheint wie immer zu sein. Leicht lächelnd lasse ich mich in einen der Sessel fallen und schaue auf die Karte. Oh man selbst diese ist noch dieselbe und so bestelle ich das was ich früher auch immer bestellt habe.  
„Kann ich ihnen schon etwas bringen?“ fragt mich sofort eine Bedienung und lächelt freundlich. „Ja bitte einen Kakao.“ „Kommt sofort.“ Lächelt sie erneut und verschwindet.   
Nach 2 Minuten stand auch schon ein warmer Kakao vor mir. Vorsichtig nehme ich ihn hoch und nippe daran. Genauso gut wie immer. Vorsichtig stelle ich ihn ab und lausche der Musik als plötzlich die Tür des Cafes aufliegt und ein bunter Haufen reinkommt.  
„Sara~ Wir sind wieder da.“ Ertönt eine Stimme, doch ich schenke ihr nicht weiter Beachtung.  
„Oh, na ihr. Das Übliche?“ fragt die Bedienung freundlich. „Ja ich bitte darum.“ Sagt die Stimme.  
Irgendwie kommt sie mir bekannt vor… aber ich weiß sie nicht einzuordnen… oder doch. Oh nein ich weiß wem diese Stimme gehört!  
„Ach nein. Wenn das nicht Kyoya Tategami ist.“ Ertönt plötzlich die Stimme neben mir. Langsam drehe ich mich um. „Ginga Hagane.“ Ist mein einziges Kommentar und ich mustere meinen ehemaligen Freund.  
„Lang ist es her Kyoya.“ Meint Nile und bevor ich mich versehe haben sich meine alten Freunde um mich versammelt und setzten sich zu mir.  
Kurz danach bringt die Bedienung auch schon das übliche und lächelt allen zu. 

„Ja. Sehr lang.“ Knurre ich und mustere alle nacheinander. Gingka, Nile, Benkei, Hikaru, Kenta, Yu, Madoka, Demure, Tsubassa und Masamune sahen aus wie immer. Nichts hatte sich verändert, seitdem ich gegangen war. Nichts.  
„Oh Kyoya mein Freund wie siehst du denn aus?!“ fragt Benkei und sieht mich erschrocken an.  
„Ich sehe normal aus.“ Antworte ich ihm gelassen. „Und langweilig.“ Meint Masamune. „Tz wenn du meinst.“ Knurre ich.  
„Was ist nur mit dir passiert Kyoya?“ fragt mich Gingka und sein fröhlicher Blick verwandelt sich in einen traurigen.  
Ja was war passiert? Früher war ich auch so wie sie. Unaufhaltsam, ungebändigt, stark, mutig, wild und vor allem lebte ich so wie ich es wollte. Doch die Zeit hatte mich etwas anderes gelehrt. Gelehrt wie das Leben wirklich ist. Grausam, unfair und hart.  
„Zeiten verändern Menschen.“ „Ja. Aber verändern sie einen von Grund auf? Abgesehen von deinen grünen Haaren, deinen blauen Augen und deinen Kreuznarben ist nichts mehr an dir so wie es war. NICHTS mehr!“ „Ich bin nun mal erwachsen geworden, im Gegensatz zu anderen.“ Knurre ich und wende mich von Gingka ab. Doch auch der Rest sieht mich nicht sehr erfreut an.  
„Kyoya ich kann nicht glauben, dass DAS DA aus dir geworden ist. Ich will und kann das nicht glauben.“  
„Tja dann ist das dein Problem und nicht meins.“  
„Verdammt Kyoya ohne dich sind wir nicht vollzählig!“   
„Soweit ich sehe seid ihr nur 10. Also geht das mit den Teams doch perfekt auf.“ Grinse ich frech.  
„Wenn du auf Ryuga anspielst er ist auf einer Trainingsreise. Allein.“  
„Oh.. es hätte ja einer von euch mitgehen können, aber ihr sitzt ja lieber alle hier.“

„Du weißt genau das er niemanden anderen außer dir an seiner Seite akzeptiert. Ich hatte es ihm ja angeboten, aber…“  
„Oh sag bloß du bist immer noch in den Dragon Emperor verliebt. Wie süß~“ grinse ich, doch anstatt einen verletzten Gesichtsausdruck zu zeigen lächelt mich Gingka nur triumphierend an.  
„Was?!“ knurre ich und überlege wieso er lächelt. Oh nein. Ich hatte mich nicht zurückhalten können und einen fiesen Spruch losgelassen… so wie früher.  
„Vielleicht ist die Hoffnung ja doch noch nicht verloren.“ Lächelte Nile leicht. Die Anderen stimmten ihm nur schweigend zu. Anscheinend wollen sie nicht mit mir reden…  
„Die Hoffnung ist NIE verloren.“ Sprach plötzlich eine Stimme die mich unwillkürlich zusammenzucken ließ. Sofort überkommt mich eine Gänsehaut. Wie lange hatte ich diese Stimme jetzt schon nicht mehr gehört?  
„Ryuga!“ quietscht Gingka sofort und springt auf. Auch die anderen begrüßen den Weißhaarigen freudig.  
Unbeeindruckt betrachte ich dieses Schauspiel.  
Ryuga trägt wie immer seine schwarze Lederkluft, was seine Figur unglaublich gut betonte, seine weiße Jacke lag auf seinen Schultern und schwang bei jedem Schritt elegant hin und her. Er war noch etwas größer und muskulöser geworden, hatte sich sonst aber nicht viel verändert.  
„Na, sie mal an. Wenn das nicht Kyoya Tategami ist.“  
„Ryuga Kishatu.“   
„Wie ich sehe hast du einen anderen Kleiderstil. Was für eine Verschwendung. Wie ist es dir ergangen? Was macht das Bladen?“ grinst mich Ryuga an während er langsam auf mich zukommt.  
„Mir geht es gut. Mit dem Bladen habe ich aufgehört.“   
„WAS?!“ entsetztes Geschrei von allen. „Was denn?“ frage ich ahnungslos.  
„Und wo ist Leone?!“ fragt Tsubassa.  
„Er ist da wo er hingehört.“ Antworte ich kurz.  
„Dann lass ihn mich mal anschauen.“ Fordert Madoka.  
„Er ist nicht bei mir. Er liegt bei mir in der Wohnung in einem Tresor, sicher verwahrt.“  
„Nicht dein Ernst oder?“ fragt Benkei. „Kyoya mein Freund…“  
„Gut. Dann fordere ich dich hiermit zu einem Beykampf heraus.“ Meint Ryuga und grinst.  
„Ich habe Leone doch nicht dabei.“  
„Das ist mir doch egal. Ich bezahl dir auch die Taxifahrt.“  
„Ich-.“  
„Nichts da. Du wirst diese Herausforderung annehmen. Du kannst sie nicht ablehnen. Und das wirst du auch nicht.“  
„Was macht dich da so sicher?“ frage ich knurrend. Ryuga steht direkt vor mir, stützte beide Arme neben mir ab und versperrte mir jeglichen Fluchtweg. Nicht das ich vorhabe abzuhauen. Er beugt sich weit zu mir herunter, sodass unsere Gesichter nur ein paar Zentimeter voneinander entfernt sind. Kurz halte ich den Atem an.  
„Dein Motto war es niemals vor einem Kampf davon zulaufen. Und du wirst es auch nicht. Denn dafür bist du immer noch zu viel Kyoya. Wenn du das tust bist du nämlich nicht mehr Kyoya Tategami.“ haucht er und ein nahezu schon verführerisches Lächeln schleicht sich auf seine Lippen. Was hatte er bloß vor?  
„Ich…“   
Ich suche nach einem Ausweg, versuche die Gedanken zu verdrängen... aber...verdammt Ryuga hat Recht. Ich laufe NIEMALS vor einem Kampf davon. Habe ich noch nie, werde ich auch nie. 

„Also schwing deinen zuckersüßen Arsch aus dem Sessel und hol Leone.“ Ryuga entfernt sich wieder etwas von mir und hält mir aufordernd seine Hand hin.  
Alle schauen mich mit großen Augen an. Zögernd hebe ich meine Hand und schaue in Ryugas schöne, goldene Augen.  
„Komm schon, Kyoyo…“ flüstert er. Zögernd ergreife ich seine Hand und werde mit einem Ruck hochgezogen. Dicht stehe ich nun vor Ryuga, welcher mich zufrieden anlächelt.  
„Geht doch.“ haucht er und lässt seine Hände zu meinen Hüften gleiten, welche besitzergreifend zupacken. Kurz knurre ich, doch Ryuga tut das Ganze nur mit einem Lächeln ab. „Und nun stylen wir dich mal nen bisschen um. Geht ja gar nicht wie du aussiehst. Viel zu langweilig. Schließlich bist du ein kleines, rebellisches Kätzchen.“  
Er entfernt sich wieder einen Schritt von mir. Ohne weiteres Zögern öffnet Ryuga meine Krawatte und lässt sie lose um meine Hals baumeln, dann knöpft er mein Hemd auf und streicht vorsichtig über mein Schlüsselbein, leckt sich dabei kurz über die Lippen. Er beugt sich zu meinem Ohr vor und flüstert: "Weißt du wie gerne ich dort mein Zeichen hinterlassen würde?" Ein Schauer läuft mir über den Rücken und überrascht schaue ich ihn an, bevor ich etwas erschrocken zurückzucke.   
„Schon gut.“ Haucht er und entfernt die Haarspange, sodass mein Pony mir wieder ins Gesicht fällt. Zu guter letzt nimmt er mir die Brille ab und lässt sie in meine Anzugtasche gleiten.  
„Schon viel besser, oder?“ meint er und betrachtet zufrieden sein Ergebnis. „Ja aber echt.“ Stimmen ihn die Anderen zu, was mich nur seufzen lässt. War ja klar.  
„Und nun holen wir Leone. Gingka bezahlst du bitte die Rechnung?“  
„Natürlich.“ Lächelt der Rothaarige.  
„Wir?“ frage ich nach und schaue verwirrt.  
„Ja nicht das du doch einen Rückzieher machst.“ Meint Ryuga und zwinkert. „Gingka wir treffen uns in der Arena. Du weißt ja welche.“  
„Ok bis dann.“ Meint Gingka.  
„Lass uns gehen, Kätzchen.“  
„Wenn du unbedingt verlieren willst, Dragon Emperor.“ Lächele ich und laufe aus dem Cafe. Ich muss nicht nach hinten blicken um zu wissen, dass Ryuga mir folgt.  
Sofort hat er ein Taxi gerufen und wir sitzen im Auto auf den Weg zu meiner Wohnung.  
„Hier wohnst du also?“ fragt Ryuga, als wir angekommen sind.  
„Ja.“ Meine ich nur und laufe zur Haustür des Mehrfamilienhauses.  
Ryuga folgt mir und natürlich bemerke ich sofort die Blicke meiner Nachbarn ,die unglücklicherweise draußen sind.  
Kurz zucke ich zusammen, als ich einen Körper dicht hinter mir spüre und eine Hand sich über meine Augen legt. "Was-?"  
„Ignoriere sie einfach. Sie können dir rein gar nichts.“ Murmelt Ryuga.  
„Wie bitte?“ frage ich überrascht.  
„Oh Kyoya, ich kenne dich. Ich sehe dir dann dass dir die Blicke unangenehm sind. Es wird Zeit das du dich wieder daran gewöhnst sie gekonnt zu ignorieren.“ haucht er in mein Ohr und lässt es sich nicht nehmen kurz hinein zu beißen. "Ryuga~" schnurre ich schon fast, als mir plötzlich bewusst wird, was ich da getan habe und befreie mich etwas unbeholfen aus seinem Griff. Grinsend schaut mich Ryuga an. "Lass sowas!"  
„Würde ich ja, aber ich weiß, dass es dir gefällt." zwinkert er.  
Ich schließe die Haustür auf und danach die Wohnungstür und und flüchte schon fast hinein. Ryuga folgt mir schnell und sieht sich in meiner Wohnung um.  
„Schlicht aber schön hast du es hier.“  
„Danke.“   
Schnell tippe ich die Kombination ein und hole Leone heraus.  
Als ich ihn in meiner Hand halte fängt er sofort an zu glühen und ein ungewohntes und doch altbekanntes Gefühl breitet sich in mir aus.  
„So hab ihn.“ Sage ich an Ryuga gerichtet und will schon wieder Richtung Tür gehen, als mich plötzlich eine Hand packt und zurückhält.  
„Erstmal ziehst du dir was anderes an, Süßer~“ haucht mir Ryuga ins Ohr und schubst mich auf mein Bett. Kurz schlucke ich hart, als ich Ryuga so frech grinsend vor mir stehen sehe. Ein Bild kommt mir in den Kopf, doch ich verdränge es sofort.  
Kurz betrachtet mich der Weißhaarige, wendet sich dann aber doch meinem Kleiderschrank zu und blickt kritisch in diesen.

„Mhm… Oh das würde dir sicher gut stehen.“ Grinst er und ich weiß schon ganz genau was er auswählt.  
Sofort werden mir ein schwarzes Muskelshirt, eine schwarze enge Hose und meine schwarzen, Nietenbesetzen Handschuhe zugeworfen. Danach fliegen noch mein brauner, langer Mantel, meine schwarzen, zugeschnürten Stiefel und meine Löwenzahnkette durch den Raum.  
„Und jetzt anziehen.“ Befiehlt mir Ryuga. Seufzend erhebe ich mich und verschwinde ins Bad.  
Ja, früher habe ich diese Sachen geliebt, sie gefallen mir ja immer noch aber es gibt nie Gelegenheiten sie zu tragen… bis jetzt.  
Vorsichtig trete ich aus dem Raum und werde sofort von Ryuga eingehend gemustert.   
„DAS steht dir mal richtig gut, Kyoyo.“   
„Jaja… lass uns einfach diese Beykampf erledigen. Ich hab nicht ewig Zeit.“ Knurre ich. Seine intensiven Blicke waren mir eindeutig ZU intensiv. Sofort verlassen wir die Wohnung.  
„Mal schauen wie viel schwächer du geworden bist.“  
„Ich bin nicht schwächer!“   
„Tz. 2 Jahre kein Training macht sich bemerkbar, Kätzchen.“  
„1 ½ Jahre wenn ich bitten dürfte.“  
„Du weißt worauf ich hinaus will. Du hattest lange kein Training und willst mich besiegen? Unmöglich.“  
„Hochmut kommt vor dem Fall. Du solltest mich nicht unterschätzen, Dragon Emperor.“  
„Na, wenn du meinst, Kätzchen.“ Grinst Ryuga. Den Rest des Weges bringen wir schweigend und Taxi fahrend hinter uns.  
Ryuga führt mich zu einer großen, verlassenen Arena etwas abgelegen der Stadt.

„Das seid ihr ja!“ ruft Gingka sofort als wir die Arena betreten.  
„Ja ja komm lass und kämpfen.“ Knurre ich und stürme an Gingka und den Anderen vorbei zur Beyarena.  
„Ok dann los.“ Meint Ryuga und positioniert sich.   
„3, 2, 1 Let it Rip!!!!“ schreien wir beide und mit einem lauten Klirren treffen unsere Beys aufeinander. Ich würde Gingka, Ryuga und der Rest der Welt schon zeigen das ich immer noch kämpfen kann und dann habe ich endlich meine Ruhe!

Die Beys knallen aufeinander und prallen sofort wieder von einander ab. Leone spinnt in der Mitte der Arena, während L’ Drago ihn wie ein Alder umkreist.  
„Los L’ Drago! Zeig ihm was wir können!!!“ schreit Ryuga und L’ Drago startet eine Reihe harter Angriffe gegen Leone. Doch Leone spinnt einfach weiter vor sich hin. Ich sage nichts dazu. Soll Ryuga sich doch auspowern. Ich warte. Leone ist ein Abwehrbey… ich setze auf seine Abwehr und warte. Und dann im richtigen Zeitpunkt schlage ich zu.  
„Was ist den los, Kätzchen? Hast du etwa all deine Fähigkeiten verloren? Das wäre zu schade~ Du hast doch so ein Talent.“ Lächelt Ryuga.  
„Als hätte ich meine Fähigkeiten verloren. Davon träumst du.“  
„Oh, glaub mir, Kyoyo, ich träume von ganz anderen Sachen, obwohl du dort gerne mal eine Rolle spielst.“ Grinst der Weißhaarige. Kurz steigt mir die Röte ins Gesicht und wieder durchfährt mich ein Schauer.  
Was für ein Idiot.

L’ Drago greift Leone immer noch an und langsam geht es an Leone nicht mehr spurlos vorbei. Ok dann muss ich meine Taktik wohl ändern. Angriff!  
„Leone!“ schreie ich und im nächsten Augenblick dreht Leone den Spieß um und greift L’ Drago an. Mit lautem Klirren trifft immer das Metall der beiden Beys aufeinander.   
„Och komm, Kätzchen. DU kannst mehr. Wo ist der Löwe in dir? Wo ist der König der Stürme? Streng dich an, Kyoya! Zeig mir deine wahre Kraft oder zumindest das was davon übrig geblieben ist. Zeig mir warum du mein Trainingspartner und verdammt noch mal so viel mehr bist!!!“   
„Was?“ verwirrt starre ich Ryuga an. Natürlich war Ryuga früher für mich einer der wichtigsten Menschen in meinen Leben. Er war mir verdammt wichtig. Doch das hatte sich geändert… oder? Und ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet das ich ihm immer noch so viel bedeute… nicht nach dem ein oder anderen Ereignis.

Aber Ryuga wollte das ich einen Wirbelsturm erschaffe?  
Er will das ich meine ganze Kraft zeige? Na, wenn er will gerne!!!  
„Du hast es nicht anders gewollt! LEONE! King Lion Tearing Blast!!!“ Unbeeindruckt schaut Ryuga zu mir rüber.   
„LEONE!!!“ schreie ich erneut und endlich erscheinen drei Tornados!  
„MACH IHN FERTIG!!!“ knurre ich und sofort spinnt Leone auf L’ Drago zu.  
„Geht doch…“ Murmelt Ryuga und ein Lächeln schleicht sich auf sein Gesicht.  
Ohne großen Aufwand wird L’ Drago von Leone in die Luft gehoben und von ihm herumgeschleudert.  
„L’ Drago.“ Knurrt Ryuga. „Dragon Emperor Soaring Bite Strike!!!”  
Oh nein. Ryuga setzt seinen Special Move ein. Fuck!  
„Leone!!!“ schreie ich doch es ist schon zu spät. L’ Dragos Special Move setzt ein und die drei Drachen erscheinen.  
Sofort wird Leone in die Luft geschleudert und im nächsten Moment wieder auf den Boden gedrückt.  
„LEONE!!!! GEB NICHT AUF!!!“ schreie ich.  
„Vergiss es, Kyoya. Es ist vorbei.“ Sagt Ryuga.  
Nein. Es ist nicht vorbei. So leicht gebe ich mich nicht geschlagen.  
„LEONE!!!“ schreie ich erneut und plötzlich wehrt sich Leone.  
„Lion Wild Wing Fang Dance!!!“ Sofort erscheint ein Tornado um Leone, welche L’ Drago unsanft von sich weg stoßt!  
„Was?! Netter Versuch. L’ Drago!“ sagt Ryuga und elegant landet L’ Drago auf dem Arenaboden.  
„Gut du hast meinen ersten Special Move überstanden. Aber nicht den zweiten!!! Dragon Emperor Soaring Destruction!!!“  
„Was du kannst kann ich schon lange! Leone! King Lion Crushing Fang!!!!!”

“Tja das wird es entscheiden! L’ Dragoooo!!“  
Mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit schießen die beiden Beys aufeinander und plötzlich entsteht eine riesige Explosion.  
„Oh nein!“ schreit eine Stimme und im nächsten Augenblick spüre ich wie ich mit einem Ruck umgeschmissen werde und lande unsanft auf dem Boden.  
„Fuck…“ murmele ich und versuche etwas zuerkenne, was der Rauch jedoch nicht wirklich ermöglicht.  
Langsam richte ich mich auf und schaue gespannt auf die Arena. Der Rauch verschwindet.  
L’ Drago dreht sich, wenn auch schwach. Leon liegt bewegungslos neben ihm.  
„Scheiße.“ Seufze ich und lasse mich nach hinten fallen. Anscheinend bin ich doch mehr aus der Übung als gedacht. Aber obwohl ich verloren habe, war dieser Kampf einfach unglaublich. Es hat Spaß gemacht… verdammt ich hab es vermisst.  
Leise vernehme ich Schritte die auf mich zu kommen, sodass ich mich wieder leicht aufrichte.  
Ryuga kommt mit Leone in der Hand auf mich zu.  
„Das war ein toller Kampf. Du bist immer noch ein würdiger Gegner.“ Meint er und wirft mir Leone zu.  
Sofort fange ich Leone auf. Er hat mehre Kratzer. Nun kann ich ihn wirklich Madoka geben.  
„Geht es dir gut?“ fragt Ryuga, nachdem er L’ Drago an sich genommen hat. Er kniet neben mir und mustert mich skeptisch.  
„Ja. Ja sehr gut.“ Murmele ich und lächele. „Danke für den tollen Kampf.“   
Der Weißhaarige lächelt mich an und setzt sich nun vor mich.   
„Für dich doch immer. Wird mal wieder Zeit das wir zusammen eine Trainingsreise machen oder?“ 

Zögernd schaue ich ihn an. Es hat Spaß gemacht, es war wirklich toll.  
„Ich…“ „Komm schon, Kätzchen. Ich weiß das du auch willst.“ Kurz schaut er mich schon fast bettelnd an. "Bitte."  
„Aber mein Vater wird davon nicht beeindruckt sein.“  
„Scheiß auf deinen Vater! Du brauchst ihn nicht. Du hast ihn früher auch nie gebraucht!“ knurrt Ryuga.  
„Stimmt! Komm schon Kyoya! Wir sind schließlich deine Freunde!“ meint Nile, der mit den Anderen angelaufen kommt.  
„Und Freunde helfen sich gegenseitig!“ ruft Masamune und grinst breit.  
„Und wenn dein Vater meint Stress zu machen dann soll er sich auf etwas gefasst machen.“ Ruft Gingka begeistert.  
„Oh Gingka er muss sich wohl eher auf uns gefasst machen.“ Verbessert ihn Tsubassa.  
„Bitte Yoyo komm zurück. Du fehlst uns…“ meint Yu und zieht leicht an meinem Oberteil.  
Seufzend blicke ich in die Runde. Verdammt ja sie sind immer noch meine Freunde. Wir wurden in der Zeit wohl enger zusammengeschweißt als uns vielleicht recht war.  
„Danke.“ Murmele ich und schließe die Augen. Kurz herrscht Schweigen.

„Das war ein super Kampf!“ meint Benkei um scheinbar das Schweigen zu brechen. Nile legt mir lächelnd eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
„Ja war es echt!“ stimmt auch Gingka ihm zu. „Aber jetzt braucht Leone erstmal eine Reparatur, meinst du nicht?“ fragt Madoka lächelnd und hält mir auffordernd die Hand hin. Gerade erst habe ich Leone und nun gebe ich ihn wieder ab, aber es ist ok. Schließlich ist er in guten Händen.  
„Kyoya mein Freund, bist du nun wieder normal?!“ fragt Benkei und umarmt mich.  
Knurrend versuche ich ihn von mir weg zu drücken, als er plötzlich gewaltsam von mir losgerissen wird und ich an einen warmen, muskulösen Körper gedrückt werde.   
„Lass ihn los.“ Knurrt Ryuga. „S-Schon o-ok!“ mein Benkei und entfernt sich einige Meter von uns. Überrascht blicke ich Ryuga an, kann es aber nicht lassen mich leicht an ihn zu schmiegen... ich hatte sowas eindeutig vermisst.  
„Also?“ fragt Nile.  
„Also was?“   
„Bist du nun wieder normal?“  
„Tz bin ich nicht.“  
„Was?!“ erschrocken und zugleich traurig schauen mich alle an. Ich spürte wie sich Ryugas Griff um meine Hüfte schon fast schmerzhaft verstärkte.  
„Normal ist doch viel zu langweilig.“ Beende ich meine Satz und beobachte wie meine Freunde die Worte nach und nach verstehen.  
„Du Idiot!“ meint Ryuga und zieht mich kurzerhand in eine feste Umarmung.Ich spüre wie er sein Gesicht in meinen Haaren vergräbt, kurz tief einatmet und ich kann nicht anders als eine Gänsehaut zu bekommen und kurz zufrieden zu seufzen.

Vorsichtig erwidere ich die Umarmung und schmiege mich noch mehr an Ryuga.  
Wie lange wurde ich nicht mehr umarmt? Es war schon zu lange her.  
„Ok ich glaube wir lassen euch mal allein. Ryuga vermassele es nicht. Sonst wäre alles umsonst.“ Grinst Gingka und die anderen Nicken. „Wir sehen uns später.“ Kurz danach sind sie verschwunden.  
Etwas verwirrt schaue ich zu Ryuga. Was war das denn?  
„Was… was meinte Gingka damit?“ frage ich den Dragon Emperor. „Kätzchen, lass uns woanders hingehen.“ Er löst die Umarmung und tritt etwas von mir weg. „ Eh...Ok.“ Murmele ich und erhebe mich.  
Auch Ryuga steht auch auf, zieht mich sogleich wieder dichter an sich und verlässt mit mir die Arena.  
Lange laufen wir durch die Gegend bis wir zu einem Wald ankommen.  
„Also was meinte Gingka?“ meine ich als ich langsam die Geduld verliere.  
„Ich erinnere mich wieder.“ Ist Ryugas kurze Antwort. Doch er wusste genau, dass ich diese Wort verstehen würde.  
„WAS?!“ frage ich und starre ihn ungläubig an.  
„Du bist ein Idiot, weißt du das?“ Etwas verzweifelt lächelte er mich an.  
Hart schlucke ich als ich diese Worte vernehme.  
„Du verschwindest einfach ohne dich groß zu verabschieden, ohne wirklichen Grund und das NUR weil du betrunken warst und mir, wohlgemerkt auch betrunken, gestehst das du dich in mich verliebt hast?! Verdammt Kyoya das ist doch sonst nicht deine Art!“  
knurrt mein Gegenüber.

„So einfach war das nicht…“ nuschele ich und betrachte den Boden.  
„Nicht? Erkläre es.“ Fordertet Ryuga.  
„Mein Vater hatte mich schon länger gedrängt endlich Verantwortung für die Firma zu übernehmen und als ich dir das auch noch gesagt habe… da… da war es klar für mich zu gehen. Du glaubst gar nicht wie froh ich war das du dich am nächsten Morgen nicht erinnern konntest! Aber für mich war klar ich musste Abstand gewinnen. Ich wollte ja schon wiederkommen… aber es bat sich nie die Gelegenheit und verdammt ich hatte Angst vor eurer Reaktion… also…“  
„Also bist du lieber bei deinem Vater geblieben. Kyoya… wärst du wieder gekommen hättest du mir, den Anderen und auch dir selbst eine Menge erspart.“  
„Es tut mir Leid, wirklich!“ murmele ich und schaue ihn entschuldigend an.  
„Schon gut, Kätzchen. Jetzt bist du ja endlich wieder hier. Verdammt du glaubst gar nicht wie sehr ich dich vermisst habe.“ Meint Ryuga und umarmt mich erneut.  
Seufzend lasse ich mich in die Umarmung fallen. „Ich dich auch…“ seufze ich erneut. Ich schmiege mich an ihn, erwidere die Umarmung fest. Ich will, dass Ryuga mich nie wieder loslässt, ich will in diesem Moment nie wieder diese Arme, diese Wärme verlassen. Mein Herz schlägt unglaublich schnell und ein schon fast übertriebenes Glücksgefühl macht sich in mir breit. Fühlt sich so wahre Liebe an?

Einige Zeit stehen wir einfach nur schweigend so das bis Ryuga leise etwas fragt: „Bist du eigentlich immer noch in mich verliebt?“  
Sofort spanne ich mich bei dieser Frage an. Ich wusste das sie kommen würde und doch hatte ich Angst vor ihr, doch ich wollte Ryuga und mich selbst nicht länger belügen.  
„Ja.“ Ist meine einfache Antwort und ich warte auf eine Reaktion.  
„Gut. Sonst hättest du jetzt auch Ärger von mir bekommen.“ Grinst Ryuga, doch bevor ich fragen kann wie er das meint spüre ich auch schon seine Lippen auf meinen.  
Ich hatte das Gefühl etwas würde explodieren! Wie lange hatte ich darauf gewartet? Wie lange hatte ich diesen Wunsch unterdrückt?  
Es schien alles so unwirklich und doch weiß ich das es wahr ist.  
Vorsichtig gehe ich auf den Kuss ein und lächele glücklich. Scheint als würde jetzt alles wieder besser werden. Kurz löst sich von Ryuga von mir, schaut mich glücklich an.   
"Ich liebe dich, mein Kätzchen." Das sind mit Abstand die schönsten Worte die ich je gehört habe und ich kann nicht anders als glücklich zu lachen. "Verdammt, ich dich auch." "Sei dir bewusst, dass ich dich niemals wieder gehen lassen werde. Nie wieder. Und du wirst absofort als MEIN makiert!" grinst er und lässt seine Lippen leicht über mein Schlüsselbein streichen. Und ich lasse ihn gewähren, solange es Ryuga ist, ist alles in Ordnung...

Ich weiß nicht wie lange wir uns danach einfach küssten, doch abends gingen wir dann zu Ryuga, wo ich tot müde ins Bett fiel.  
Ich hatte aber schon Ewigkeiten nicht mehr so gut geschlafen.  
Am nächsten Morgen würde ich meinen Vater anrufen und ihm die Meinung geigen. Seine Firma kann ich irgendwann übernehmen, doch nicht jetzt. Ich werde zu Ryuga ziehen und wir werden wieder ein Team. Alles wird wieder wie früher und doch komplett anders. Ich konnte die nächsten Tage, Monate, Jahre gar nicht erwarten. Ich wusste jetzt schon das es perfekt werden würde.  
Aber jetzt gehe ich erstmal meinen Weg mit Ryuga und meinen unnormalen Freunden und verdammt noch mal genau so liebe ich meine Leben und NIEMAND wird es mir nehmen können.

**Author's Note:**

> Eine schon etwas ältere FanFiktion, in welcher ich meinen Schreibstyle auch nicht mehr so mag, aber ich wollte sie niemanden vorenthalten :)  
> Auch hier würde ich mich über Kommentare und Kudos freuen ^^


End file.
